The Black Hound of Odin
by Roninarnia
Summary: New friends are made by Randy and Howard. Meanwhile the sorcerer uses new and dangerous creature to achieve his ends...


**Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja belongs to its owners. My OCS belong to me.**

**Introducing Bernadette and the concept of Monster Hunters existing in this universe.**

**Warnings: Violence towards evil animals later on in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bernadette** POV

Picture this: You are walking around in the middle of the freaking night through a densely wooded park. For what purpose you ask? Why hunting a huge arse wolf that can think like a person, has glowing red eyes, and is often seen as an omen of death.

Sounds fun huh? But wait! There's more!

You cannot carry a flashlight because it will alert animal to your presence and night vision goggles are too expensive. So what do you do?

You walk around BLIND. You walk around hunting a nocturnal animal that kills people for kicks and you cannot see a bloody thing.

Your nerves are on edge and at any moment you could be ripped into pieces. Not only that any other dangerous supposedly imaginary creature could kill you just for wandering onto their territory.

The only good thing about this job is the adrenaline rush you get just from going home and being able to go to school. Of course it could just be a pack of pit bulls attacking people walking around late at night and my parents are overreacting...

A loud howl ruined the silence.

Yes that is DEFINITELY a Black Shuck's call.

A shriek broke the night and a shout of "RUN HOWARD!"

I facepalmed. Lovely. A couple of stupid kids (By the sound of it probably only two years younger than me) had decided to take a stroll through the CLOSED SECTION OF THE PARK.

Maybe I shouldn't do anything. I mean this is Darwin at his finest.

One of the kids crashed by me. I couldn't see him very well but he was definitely short and probably fat judging by the amount of brush I heard moving.

I clotheslined him. Was it nice? No of course not but it served him right. Idiot.

He lay on the ground "Owww...What happened?"

I knelt beside his prone body "Yo wassup?"

He flashed his flashlight in my face. Because I had been in the dark for hours I reeled away in shock "The heck man?! I'm trying to help you!" Not really true but the best I could come up with.

The kid stared at me "Hey you're that new junior girl? You have the old lady name right? And you're from...London?"

"Bernadette Donnelly and I'm from freakin Dublin. Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Howard and I came here with Randy on a dar-Wait a minute! Randy's still back there! Those two big wolves-"

I interrupted him "Whoa stop a moment. Two big wolves? Not just one?"

Howard retorted "Yes TWO big wolves! I've gotta go back..."

Before he knew it I had tied him to an overhanging branch "I'll be back for you don't worry."

"The juice?! Untie me!"

"Um no. Let the professional handle this."

Howard shouted after me "A professional?! What are you some kind of Wolf Hunter?!"

I turned and looked at him "I'm a monster hunter and I've killed more of these things then you can count on both hands. Now shut up and sit tight. They like noise." I jogged off. I was lying about the noise but anything to keep him from letting them know I was coming however inadvertently.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Found them.

The size of the beasts made my hair stand on end. They were the biggest Black Shucks I had ever seen about the size of a dining room table. The very fact they had worked together to corner Randy in itself was amazing seeing as two fellows that big never shared territory.

Luckily the wooded clearing was lit by moonlight so there wouldn't be a lot of guessing. The smaller one had Randy's torso in its mouth but hadn't clamped down yet for whatever reason. The Big one was going through his backpack.

I drew my claideamh and ran silently toward the one holding the boy.

Stupid beast never knew what hit him. I lopped off his tail. It dropped Randy howling in pain then it turned its malevolent eyes on me.

Mistake. His. I struck a blow that caved its skull in.

The second one grabbed a black cloth something out of the bag and attempted to run.

Same deal with the tail. Bad results. The Shuck grabbed my arm, dragged me to the ground, and shook me like a doll.

Then it ran with me.

I swore at it, struck its head, and even tried to bite his ears but nothing. This guy wants me dead.

Something tall, thin, and fast struck the beast. It yelped dropping me.

It was Randy wielding a stick.

I stood up and struck the monster two blows to the head. The third blow finished the job.

Randy stared at me and I realized we had both been splattered by the beasts blood.

He spoke "I know you. You're that girl from Ireland. Bernadette right? Totally bruce how you handled that thing by the way."

No panic was better than lots of panic "Yeah...I've gotta call in retrieval for these. Do you need medical attention?" I held out his cloth something to him.

"I'm bruised but I think I'll live" He took it "Thanks. See you tomorrow I guess."

I nodded "Howards tied to a branch. Don't tell anybody about this okay?"

Randy held out his hand "Okay. See ya later?"

I shook it "See ya later."

* * *

**Read and Review.** **Longest chapter I've written for anything.****  
**

** claideamh- Irish Sword.**

**Black Shuck- Fictional Beast. Native to England. Has glowing red/blue eyes, bigger than an average dog, and sometimes kills people.**


End file.
